mi bella shinigami
by yachiruykarin
Summary: La hermana de kurosaki aparece en la guerra nadie se esperaba que ocurriera ...


Hola pues que decimos nosotras somos ana y sandra escribiendo desde algún lugar de la sociedad de almas para ustedes mortales haha no se crean bueno esperamos que les guste y PD: no se crean lo de la SS y esto es…… una historia

Primer intento de escribir una historia entre 2.. Hoja 1 escena 1 comenzamos en La guerra:

Suspenso, terror, angustia, felicidad, victoria, derrota, nadie sabe que pasara , quien ganara o quien perderá , tal vez han subestimado a su enemigo, tal vez no, nadie sabe nada lo único que se sabe es que si aizen obtiene la victoria sera el fin de todo…..

Si todo sigue a cómo vamos positivamente obtendremos la victoria pero no se confíen, si se confían le darán ventaja al enemigo!- dijo el anciano comandante esperando que sus colegas dieran lo mejor de sí y obtuvieran la victoria

Todos los capitanes estaban ocupados luchando contra cada espada y los tenientes contra algunas fracciones de arrancar, pero una fracción sigilosamente se acerca a uno de los pilares y…

CERO!!! – grito la fracción dejando libre su poder y por consecuencia destruyendo un pilar

Iba, ikkaku y hisagi se petrificaron al ver esta atroz acción y uno de los arrancars al ver su distracción se le hizo un momento oportuno para tratar de destruir el otro pilar

JA! Esos idiotas creen que ya tiene la victoria y no se dieron cuenta que voy a destruir el pilar JAJA-dijo el arrancar soltando una risotada y junto con ella…..

No!!- grita hisagi

CERO!!!- dijo el arrancar poniendo en marcha su plan y desafortunadamente consiguió su objetivo….

Pero qué rayos….?! El ultimo pi…lar.. –dijo el joven capitán sorprendido al ver que las casas de karakura regresaban y que ahora quedaba…….. Un solo pilar

Bola de idiotas que no pueden hacer algo por si solos para que joder están aquí para pelear para eso es!- grito la capitana del segundo escuadrón demasiado enojada

La tensión esta al máximo todos los capitanes están ocupados peleando el ultimo pilar esta desprotegido

Un arrancar se acerca rápidamente al pilar , los movimientos de ese ser son sorprendentes, iba no tiene la capacidad de desplazarse tan rápido .

El arrancar ya va a atacar el pilar cuando de repente su golpe es rechazado por alguien!

Quítate de mi camino no me estorbes maldito idiota- grito el arrancar muy enojado

Ni te atrevas a tocar el pilar- dijo el capitán mandando a volar al arrancar con un golpe

Komamura taicho!- se sorprendió iba al ver a su capitán en acción

Pero de su fuerza no se sorprendían los demás sino de que las casas, edificios, toda la ciudad estaba regresando pero eso no era lo peor sino que al igual que la ciudad regresaban personas con un poder espiritual alto y algunos de ellos eran Tatsuki, Jinta, Ururu, Keigo, pero de lo que nadie se esperaba es que junto con ellos regresaba alguien inesperado…………

Pero…., Tu como puedes…? ¡ Pero cómo?- dijo toushiro sorprendido

Taicho ese reiatsu es de… - dijo la shinigami con personalidad extravagante

Si matsumoto!! No puede ser ella no!! Karin no!!!- grito el shinigami lo que provoco su distracción la presencia de esa jovencita

Toushiro no podía ir por ella porque se encontraba peleando contra hallibel y por haberse distraído un poco salió herido; por otro lado Karin parpadeaba varias veces mientras miraba al cielo miro a todos y vio que en el cielo se encontraban varias personas unas con hakamas blancas y otras con hakamas negras

Karin luego de mirar a varias personas a lo lejos logro reconocer a un chico de cabello blanco

Toushiro!!-grito ella asombrada pero sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver sangre y heridas en su cuerpo

Acaso te preocupa esa niña? Pude sentir como tu reiatsu se descontrolo por unos instantes- dijo hallibel

Y eso a ti que te importa?- le respondió toushiro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin se encontraba caminando en algún lugar de la ciudad , no tenía un rumbo fijo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas relacionadas con su hermano mayor ichigo, en ella había confusión y desagrado no sabía que hacer o como actuar y se grito a ella misma mientras se frotaba la cabeza con rapidez

- AH!! Eres una tonta deja de pensar en esto Karin!! Ichi-nii tus acciones me vuelven loca!!

Después de un rato de estar caminando y pensando en tantos muertos reacciono y al mirar hacia el frente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una tienda un tanto rara.

-Pero qué diablos hago aquí? Un momento este lugar……. Ya se aquí es donde siempre viene yuzu!

Karin se dirigió a la puerta, abrió pero se llevo la sorpresa de que el lugar estaba solitario no había ni una sola alma ahí (al menos eso parecía) miro los estantes llenos de dulces por unos momentos le entro la tentación de tomar uno pero decidió seguir curioseando, ella seguía caminando por la tienda , después de un rato ella se topo con algo y sin pensarlo lo golpeo con una patada , rápidamente encendió las luces y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre con unos zapatos raros y un sombrero que le cubría un poco los ojos .

Hey! Tu el sombrerero loco que demonios intentabas hacer eeh!- dijo Karin enojada mientras lo señalaba

El hombre estaba tirado en el piso y con una mano en la nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia de la misma.

-Itai -exclamó el mientras se paraba- eso debería de decir yo jovencita, entrar a este lugar mientras no hay nadie, hay muchas cosas peligrosas aquí

Karin iba a protestar hasta que escucha lo último que dijo el hombre "señorita Kurosaki"

-C-como sabe mi nombre -dijo ella impresionada

-eso es lo de menos -dijo Urahara

-.... espera! tu eres aquel loco sicópata que ayudo a mi hermano a salir de su cuerpo cuando lo de la transmisión esa de televisión! -gritó Karin

-valla tienes una buena memoria me sorprendes Kurosaki Karin -dijo él mientras abría su abanico para refrescarse

OH! Que descortés estoy siendo bien kurosaki Karin vayamos a sentarnos- dijo Urahara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro

Karin asintió cuando llego al cuarto vio muñecos caminando por el mismo, mientras servían el té

-Pero que diablos…. Se parecen a kon!- dijo Karin mirándolos en especial a nova ya que el solo se la quedaba viendo

-Veamos, entonces que querías por que viniste? -pregunta Urahara

-Yo?... de hecho yo no tenía pensado venir, al ver ya me encontraba .... un momento pensándolo bien quiero saber qué pasa con mi hermano!! Dime todo lo que sepas de mi hermano -gritó Karin mientras en sus ojos mostraban furia

-Valla, valla estás segura de eso?, si te enteras es algo muy complicado -dijo Urahara tapando su sonrisa

-Dime todo al respecto con mi hermano, quiero saber por que esta metido con esto –dijo Karin con furia en sus ojos.

-Claro, claro, bueno entonces… -dijo Urahara

Pasaron horas y Urahara le explicó todo a Karin cada detalle de lo que había pasado con Ichigo, los acontecimientos cuando Rukia iba a morir, los bounts, como obtuvo sus poderes etc. Karin solo miraba a Urahara y lograba entender todo lo que el viejo loco le decía, al terminar de hablar todo se quedó callado mientras los dos se miraban fijamente.

-y bien? –dice Urahara

-……Yo ….. –dijo Karin indecisa- _quiero ayudar… pero …. Qué pasa con Yuzu y el viejo barbudo cara de cabra?, no quiero ser tan estúpida como mi hermano que se quede sin decir nada….. Pero… ya no quiero ser protegida, quiero proteger…_ Urahara-san yo.. Quiero volverme shinigami.

Urahara en ese momento tapo su sonrisa con aquel abanico que traía en su mano.

-estás segura que quieres? -pregunta Urahara

-si -dice Karin firmemente aun sabiendo que de ahora en adelante surgirían problemas con mayor facilidad y el camino ya no sería fácil

-pero -dijo el bajando un poco el abanico como para dejar ver su cara seria- tu vida podría estar en riesgo con un mínimo error que cometas

-sí, estoy consciente de eso, es por eso que tomo esta decisión ya no quiero ser un estorbo en mi familia -dijo Karin seriamente- y si no me considera apta para esto buscare otra forma

-Y quien dijo que no lo iba a hacer, solo quería ver que tan decidida estabas eso era todo –dijo Urahara volviendo a su sonrisa habitual

-Enserio? –dijo Karin

-Si enserio –dijo Urahara-ahora vallamos a prepararte

-Y mi familia no se preocupara de que yo no aparezca?! –pregunta Karin

-A tu familia le hemos dicho que te fuiste a una escuela de futbol muy importante –dijo Urahara sonriendo

-_Valla y pensar que ese iba a ser mi sueño…_ Esta bien –dijo Karin- y cuando empezamos?

-Ahora –dijo Urahara

-A-ahora?! –dice Karin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin flash back------------------------------------------------

-Ya recuerdo ahora ya soy una shinigami…. No…. Soy más que una shinigami común… -dijo Karin oscureciendo su cara.

Karin miró a Toushiro, el estaba peleando con una mujer de pelo amarillo y piel morena, su concentración no estaba en la batalla y por dentro estaba lleno de preocupación, Karin no conocía ese lado de hitsugaya, pero lo que ella lograba ver era que él estaba siendo derrotado

-Toushiro!! –gritó Karin desesperadamente al verlo caer

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS!! –dijo Hallibel atacando a toushiro

-No me subestimes- dijo toushiro alzando la mirada al ver que su fuerza, su orgullo, su reputación de un fuerte capitán era destruida frente a Karin

Se oyen los choques de dos espadas con una fuerza increíblemente poderosa no dejan de chocar se oyen los ruidos que hacen se siente mucho poder espiritual choque tras choque es lo mismo no se han herido ninguno de los dos pero…….

Toushiroo!!- grita con un nudo en la garganta Karin

Ha! Eres tu el que no me debe subestimar- dice con orgullo la tía

Pero? Como?- dice toushiro al ver su pecho sangrando debido a la cortada que hallibel le había hecho en el pecho


End file.
